insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore
Skills Theodore is skilled in summoning well over a hundred demons, controlling all of them for a prolonged period of time, and, when his demons fail him, melee combat. While he's merciless on the battle field, he's also systematic. He follows a strict pattern of Fire, Ice, Lighting, Wind, Light, Dark, Conditioning, and Almighty attacks, with melee sprinkled in. However, if caught off guard and put into a panic, he settle with kicking them in the face, quickly apologize, and hurry the hell away. He's considered to be the weakest where he's from, but he's still considerably strong. Wild Card Because Theodore is able to switch between Personas (or demons~) during battle, it's thought that he might have the same Wild Card ability as all the guests that enter the Velvet Room. This would be...incorrect. For the most part. The reason he can switch Personas like the Wild Cards can is because of his Compedenium. Whenever he sees a new demon, he records it into his book, later allowing him to summon and control it. A special few of these he has modified for his own use in battle. Uriel When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to Strike attacks, fire, lighting, wind, light, and darkness and is weak against ice. The only attack this modified persona has is Maragidyne, a fire attack that inflicts a large amount of damage to all opponents on the field. The more opponents, the more taxing it is to use the move. Gabriel When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to ice, lighting, wind, light, and darkness attacks with a weakness to fire. The only attack this modified persona has is Mabufudyne, an ice attack that inflicts a large amount of damage to all opponents on the field. The more opponents, the more taxing. Michael When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to fire, ice, lightning, light, and darkness with a weakness to wind. The only attack this modified persona has is Maziodyne, a lightning attack that inflicts a large amount of damage to all opponents on the field. The more opponents, the more taxing. Raphael When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to fire, ice, wind, light, and darkness with a weakness to lightning. The only attack this modified persona has is Magarudyne, a wind attack that inflicts a large amount of damage to all opponents on the field. The more opponents, the more taxing. Sandalphon When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to fire, ice, lightning, wind, light, and darkness with no special weakness. The only attack this modified persona has is Mahamaon, a light attack that has a forty percent chance to knock out one or more opponents. This is limited to only six opponents at a time. Lilith When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to fire, ice, lightning, wind, light, and darkness with no special weakness. The only attack this modified persona has is Mamudoon, a darkness attack that has a forty percent chance to knock out one or more opponents. This is limited to only six opponents at a time. Abaddon When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to light and darkness with no special weakness. The attacks on this modified persona are Eerie Sound (Twenty-five percent chance to cause Distress on all enemies, lowering their defence and leaving them susceptible for a critical hit), Sexy Dance whyyy (Twenty-five percent chance to cause Charm on all enemies, basically brainwashing all opponents into temporarily joining his side), Evil Smile (Twenty-five percent chance of causing Fear to all enemies, either often leaving them paralyzed in fear or pushing them to flee), Poison Mist (Twenty-five percent of poisoning all opponents), Tentarafoo (Twenty-five percent of putting all oppenents into a Panic, disabling them from summoning a Persona), and Infuriate (Twenty-five percent chance of putting all opponents into a Rage that increases their attack and speed, but significantly lowers their defence). Beelzebub When this Persona is equipped and summoned, he is impervious to all attacks but Almighty. The only attack this modified persona has is Megidolaon, an Almighty attack that inflicts 9999 damage to all enemies on the field. This move is incredibly taxing and significantly weakens Theodore himself, and might slip under consciousness depending on what his condition is upon using it. Pixie When this Persona is and summoned, he is impervious to all attack but Almighty. The only attacks this modified persona has is Megidolaon, an Almighty attack that inflicts 9999 damage to all enemies on the field, as well as Diarahan, a move that completely recovers all HP to one ally. The only instance he'll use this persona is when he feels his opponents are being unfair. :c While Theodore is ridiculously powerful in battle, he is still easy to beat. When his personas are summoned, they're the ones that take the hits any opponent deals. He feels the pain, but it leaves no lasting damage. If ever his book were to go missing, he would be near powerless. There is also the matter of his personality getting in the way most times. He's entirely naive and is prone to believe anything anyone says while trying to pass it off as something he already knew. Because he is so powerful, he's rather complacent, already assuming that most of the denizens from the human world are weaker than him. So obviously with all the incredibly strong characters in the universe, he's going to be easily and quickly caught off guard. Off the battle field, Theodore has displayed an indepth knowledge of the Human World's history, particularly in the weapons of Japan. He has absolutely no sense of time, however, and can't even tell the difference between a minute to an hour to a year. Further, when it comes to any sort of culture, he's at a complete loss. Theodore is a man of logic, even if he has little, and his imagination is meager despite his childish personality. Also, he can totally tell the temperature of anything just by touching it somehow. Idk. Personality Theodore likes to think he's stoic, all knowing, and all powerful. Theodore is often wrong in this assumption. In reality, he is terribly naive in the ways of the human world, and all first impressions of the new things could have only been thought up by a child's imagination. To him, everything has a very literal use. For instance, water is only meant for drinking! It never occurred to him that it might also be used for decoration. When he's wrong about something, it takes a blow to his pride, but the overall excitement with something new makes for a quick recovery. Among the impossibly vast amount of things that goes clear over his head, art is one of them. Anything to do with any creativity, actually. He just doesn't get it! Why was everyone so impressed with Picasso? Even Theodore knew how to draw a face better than that. He much prefers logic over creativity. Things make a little sense that way. This dictates everything he does and every decision he makes. His personas were chosen based on logic, in fact! As opposed to Elizabeth's eclectic selection, Theodore's personas are strictly angels and devils. Because that is logical and helps keeps things organized. The more organized you are? The less creative you are. Still, despite all attempts to appear as normal as possible, Theodore isn't without his own quirks. He's terribly claustrophobic, for one. He's uncomfortable with crowds any bigger than ten people, and is more than likely to hide under the bench or behind the tree than he is interact with them voluntarily. He's also terrified of escalators! Or, anything that makes absolutely to sense to him, really. But of course, appearances are everything and Theodore will give in to peer-pressure. If everyone is taking the demonic escalator, he will, too! Just give him a day or two. And lest we forget his uncanny tendency to say the most perverted thing without meaning to. He's quick to say what's on his mind, and rarely ever thinks beforehand. He never means what he says to come off the way it only can, but once he realizes the mistake, he's quick to take it back and apologize profusely. Speaking of, he's easily humiliated~ Even though he's basically an overpowered cheating bastard (an avatar of power, as he puts it), Theodore is very submissive. He knows his place as a simple assistant to his master and the younger brother of two older sisters. He may ask for something, but the instant the request is denied, that's the end of it. Except for maybe the occasional complaining to Minako afterward. Being an assistant in the Velvet Room, Theodore has been taught never to be materialistic. That would be too much emotional trauma for his little mind if he were to lose something important to him. :c That, and the master feels it's horribly distracting from work. Unfortunately, this didn't quite reach the vain aspect of his. He does not appreciate anyone touching his hat unless they have reason and permission to do so. >c Appearance Theodore kind of sticks out like a sore thumb whenever he's outside the Velvet Room. He's considerably taller than most of Japan's population, and with his pale skintone, more platinum than blond hair, and striking yellow eyes, he's often confused for an albino. He...he really isn't, though, honest. D: Even with how much he adores clothing, Theodore is only ever seen wearing his uniform. It's color scheme and over-all design is similar to his sisters' uniforms with the addition of pants and dress shoes. They all look pretty damn outlandish outside the Velvet Room, though, no matter how much they match. Relationships History Theodore's exact origins are unknown, even to him. It hadn't been something he ever thought about until he met Minako, his first guest in the Velvet Room. He assisted her from the very beginning by recording all of her personas and summoning them when she needed them. He'd also give her valuable items in exchange for her carrying out a few requests for him. Among those requests were requests for her to escort him through certain places in the human world. During those times, he learned a decent amount about the human world and its culture. And more importantly, with each outing he learned a little bit about Minako herself. Despite all warnings against it, and knowing what her fate would be, Theodore had unfortunately begun to fall in love with her. For his fifth foray into the human world, Theodore asked to visit her room. There he confessed all of his feelings for her, and how in the Velvet Room that was a huge sin. Even with facing an unimaginable punishment, Theodore opted to stay with her when she asked, and they consummated their relationship. Immediately after, he told her he couldn't leave the Velvet Room again, and that she was too much of a distraction for him as they were. If for any reason he was incapable of finishing his job as her assistant, she would be placed in a serious disadvantage. And so, he resumed his support and idolizing backstage. When the new year rolled around, Minako and her friends made it to the top of the Tartarus to fight Nyx and save all of mankind. However, as Theodore knew she would, Minako was forced to sacrifice her life to seal Nyx away and save the world. He and his master, Igor, were able to provide her with the necessary power to do so. He was dragged to Pandora shortly after Minako's death. Pandora History